Anise Tatlin
Anise Tatlin ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of the Abyss. Geschichte Kindheit Anise ist die einzige Tochter von Pamela Tatlin und Oliver Tatlin, die treue Anhänger des Orders of Lorelei sind. Als Anise sehr klein war, ist ihr Vater in große Schulden gerutscht. Ihm wurde damals von Mohs geholfen, weshalb nicht nur ihre Eltern, sondern auch Anise selbst für den Order of Lorelei arbeiten müssen, ohne bezahlt zu werden. Sämtliches Geld, das sie verdienen, fließt ohne weiteres wieder in den Order of Lorelei ein, um die Schulden abzubezahlen. Daher konnte die Familie die Befehle von Mohs nie verweigern. Anise wurde im Alter von elf Jahren zu einer Fon Master Guardian. Dies geschah nach dem Krankheitstod von dem originalen Ion, was jedoch nur höchstrangigen Mitgliedern des Orders of Lorelei bekannt ist. Anise wurde unter den Fon Master Guardians die persönliche Leibwächterin von Ion, dem Replica des originalen Fon Masters, das genutzt wurde, um diesen zu ersetzen. Anise ersetzte hierbei effektiv die ehemalige Fon Master Guardian Arietta, die deshalb eine Aversion gegen sie hat, weil sie glaubt, dass sie ihr Ion weggenommen hätte. Anises vollständiger Titel als Fon Master Guardian lautet Ionian Sergeant und sie gilt als Teil der Oracle Knights. Zu einer unbekannten Zeit bei dem Order of Lorelei hat Anise Dist kennengelernt, der für sie ihre magische Puppe Tokunaga hergestellt hat. Tokunaga reagiert allein auf Anises Fonon-Frequenz und wächst dann im Kampf heran, damit sie auf ihm reiten kann. Dies war ein Dank für Dist an Anise, nachdem sie sich zum Essen zu ihm gesetzt und mit ihm geredet hat, weil er sonst immer allein gegessen hat. Tales of the Abyss Anise erscheint erstmals bereits in Engeve, wo sie nach Ion sucht, der sich wegen der Diebstähle und der dafür verantwortlichen Cheagles davongemacht hat. Kurz erscheint Anise auch nach den ersten Ereignissen in den Cheagle Woods auf der Tartarus und führt dort Tear Grants und Luke fon Fabre herum. Bei dem Angriff auf die Tartarus trennt sie sich jedoch von den anderen Helden, um Ion zu retten und mit ihm zu dem mit Jade Curtiss vereinbarten Treffpunkt aufzubrechen. Ion berichtet später, als er von den anderen Helden gerettet wird, jedoch, dass Anise von den angreifenden Monstern angegriffen und von der Tartarus gerissen wurde. Ihre beim Sturz an die Gegner gerichteten Beleidigungen fasste Ion selbst als große Angst seitens Anise auf. Die Helden sind sich jedoch sicher, dass es Anise gut geht, da keine Leiche gefunden wurde, also brechen sie nach St. Binah auf, wobei es sich um den Treffpunkt handelt. In St. Binah erhalten sie einen Brief von Anise, die darin berichtet, dass sie weiter aufgebrochen ist, da die Stadt von den Oracle Knights besetzt wird, die hinter Ion her sind. Die Helden folgen ihr daher und begegnen ihr in Kaitzur wieder, wo sie sich nun der Heldengruppe anschließt. thumb|left|300px|Anises Statusbild Anise bleibt über den Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss zwar keine unauffällige Heldin, zeigt aber auf der Suche nach den Sephiroth, um die Outer Lands vorsichtig abzusenken, erst beim vorletzten Sephiroth in Mt. Zaleho ein durchaus ungewöhnliches Verhalten, was auch von Jade bemerkt wird. Hierbei bleibt es zunächst und der einmonatige Zeitsprung vergeht. Nach diesem Zeitsprung lockt Anise beim zweiten Besuch der Helden in Daath Ion aus seinem Zimmer, mit der Behauptung, dass das im Kern versiegelte Miasma zurückgekehrt sei, und eilt mit Ion voraus. Als die anderen Helden ihnen folgen, finden sie sich von Oracle Knights umstellt und von Legretta bedroht. Diese wiederum wird von Arietta angegriffen, die von ihr zu wissen verlangt, ob Mohs tatsächlich vorhat, Ion den Seventh Fonstone lesen zu lassen, weil dies seinen Tod bedeuten wird. Arietta ermöglicht den Helden hier die Flucht, damit sie Anise, Mohs und Ion nachlaufen können, was sie tun. Sie begeben sich zu dem geheimen Zugang, der von Daath zum Mt. Zaleho führt, werden dort aber von Anise aufgehalten, die Zeit für Mohs schinden soll. Anise gelingt es, selbst ebenfalls wieder zu flüchten, aber sie hinterlässt für die Helden einen Hinweis darauf, dass der Mt. Zaleho mithilfe der Albiore auch durch seinen Schlot betreten werden kann, da Mohs den Teleporter aus Daath dorthin abgeschaltet hat. Die anderen Helden kommen zu spät im Mt. Zaleho an und bemerken noch, wie Ion die letzten Zeilen des Seventh Fonstones vorliest, ehe er zusammenbricht. Seine körpereigenen Seventh Fonons werden von denen im Planet Storm angezogen, aber zuvor entzieht er noch die durch Miasma kontaminierten Seventh Fonons von Tear in seinen eigenen Körper, um sie damit zu heilen. Anise betrachtet die Szene tatenlos, während die Helden noch in Anwesenheit von Mohs ihre im Mt. Zaleho gefangenen Eltern befreien können. In Anwesenheit ihrer Eltern in der Kammer der Tatlins wird Anise von Arietta empfangen, die von Tritheim dorthin gebracht wurde, um sich nach dem Kampf mit Legretta und den Oracle Knights auszuruhen. Arietta ohrfeigt Anise dafür, dass sie Ion umgebracht hat, und schwört, dass sie nicht nur ihre Mutter rächen wird, sondern auch Ion, wofür sie Anise zu einem Duell herausfordert. Anise lässt sich zum Entsetzen ihrer Eltern darauf ein, woraufhin erst Arietta die Kammer verlässt, aber auch Anise, als ihre Eltern nicht verstehen wollen, was all dies zu bedeuten hat. Luke sucht in der Kapelle von Daath das Gespräch mit Anise, die ihm gesteht, dass sie von Anfang da gewesen ist, um Ion zu beobachten und sämtliche Informationen an Mohs weiterzutragen. Dieser hatte ihre Eltern unter seiner vollen Kontrolle und hatte sie zuletzt auch als Geiseln genommen, wie im Mt. Zaleho deutlich zu erkennen war. Sämtliche Überfälle der God-Generals auf die Helden sind daher die Schuld von Anise, die sich den Befehlen von Mohs nicht verweigern konnte. Sie erklärt, dass es sehr schmerzte, Ion anzulügen, weil er so vertauensvoll gewesen ist. Als Trost überreicht Luke Anise ein Fragment des Seventh Fonstones, den Ion vorgelesen hat, und Anise ist sich sicher, dass Ion wollte, dass sie den anderen Helden dennoch hilft. Sie möchte die Hinweise, die Ion vorgelesen hat und für die er gestorben ist, nutzen, um den God-Generals einen Schritt voraus zu sein. [[Datei:Anise in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|300px|Anise in Tales of the Abyss]] Wie geplant findet das Duell in den Cheagle Woods statt, wobei es sich weniger um ein Duell zwischen Anise und Arietta handelt als vielmehr um einen Kampf zwischen Arietta und ihren Monstern gegen die Helden. Die Helden können den Sieg erringen, woraufhin Arietta stirbt. Anise vergießt über ihr Tränen, wird aber von Largo, der den Kampf überwachte, dazu aufgefordert, dies nicht zu tun, da sie durch ihr Mitleid für ihre Feindin deren Ziele ins Lächerliche zieht. Anise versteht dies. Später besuchen die Helden ein weiteres Mal das Absorption Gate, wo sie nach einem Kampf gegen Largo ein drittes Replica des originalen Fon Masters in Mohs' Gewalt vorfinden. Sie können es retten und bringen es nach Daath, wo Anise ihm den Namen Florian gibt. Florian hat unterwegs begonnen, Anise sehr zu mögen, und bittet sie, in Daath zu bleiben, aber Anise meint, dass sie noch etwas zu tun hat. Sie verspricht ihm aber, zu ihm zurückzukehren, und lässt ihn unterdessen in der Obhut von Tritheim und ihren Eltern. Nach dem letzten Kampf gegen Sync, bei dem es sich ebenfalls um ein Replica von Fon Master Ion handelt, stirbt dieser endgültig auf Eldrant, worauf Anise trotz allem trauernd reagiert, weil sie Ion nicht ein weiteres Mal sterben sehen wollte. Anise beschließt schließlich, sich von ihrem Plan, reich zu heiraten, abzuwenden und stattdessen der erste weibliche Fon Master zu werden, um den Order of Lorelei zu einer Organisation zu reformieren, die das Volk retten und nicht kontrollieren soll. Im Abspann ist Anise mit den anderen Helden im Tataroo Valley zu sehen, wo sie Tears Grand Fonic Hymn lauschen, während sie auf die Rückkehr von Luke warten, den an diesem Tag zwanzig Jahre alt und damit mündig werden würde. In der Tat kehrt an diesem Abend eine Gestalt zurück, die Luke zumindest äußerlich ähnelt, und von den anderen Helden freudig begrüßt wird. Persönlichkeit Anise fällt vor allem durch ihre Gier nach Geld oder ihre Suche nach einem reichen Ehemann auf. Dieser Verlangen liegen die Schulden ihres Vaters zugrunde, wegen derer weder ihre Eltern noch Anise selbst jemals dazu imstande waren, frei Geld zu verdienen und es auszugeben. Stattdessen waren sie in allen Bereichen ihres Lebens dem Order of Lorelei verpflichtet. Grundsätzlich verhält Anise sich ihrem Alter entsprechend gerne etwas aufgedreht und dient als heitere Laune der Heldengruppe, aber sie weist in einigen Aspekten ihrer Persönlichkeit auch bereits eine gewisse Reife auf. Sie ist eine außerordentlich gute Köchin und nimmt ihre Verantwortung vor allem Ion gegenüber sehr ernst. Es ist anzunehmen, dass dem auch die Tatsache zugrunde liegt, dass Anise in Ion verliebt ist. Anise hat ein Gefühl der Rivalität Arietta gegenüber und verliert ihr gegenüber oft die Fassung, aber es ist deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie Ariettas Tod niemals wollte. Anise hatte sogar überlegt, nicht zu dem Duell mit Arietta zu erscheinen, damit Arietta sie hasst und damit nach Ions Tod einen Grund hat, weiterzuleben. Kurzgefasst *Anise das jüngste Mitglied der Heldengruppe und dient als Fon Master Guardian überwiegend als Leibwächterin von Ion. *Die meiste Zeit in Tales of the Abyss bleibt Anise unauffällig, bis sie von Mohs dazu gezwungen wird, die anderen Helden zu verraten, weil Mohs ihre Eltern als Geiseln genommen hat. Dieser Verrat führt schließlich dazu, dass Ions körpereigenen Seventh Fonons beim Lesen des Seventh Fonstones auseinanderfallen und Ion stirbt. *Anise lässt sich auf das Duell mit Arietta in den Cheagle Woods ein und erlangt dort den Sieg, der zu Ariettas Tod führt. Diesen betrauert Anise. *Anise setzt sich zuletzt das Ziel, der erste weibliche Fon Master zu werden und den Order of Lorelei zu reformieren, damit er Ions Wunsch entsprechend eine Organisation wird, die das Volk rettet und beisteht, und es nicht lediglich kontrolliert. Wissenswertes *Anises Name wird in Tales of Graces f im Zusammenhang mit einer Heiratsanwärterin für Asbel Lhant genannt. Charakterliste en:Anise Tatlin Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Anise Tatlin Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of the Abyss